


Soft Snores

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Could Y/N be a bit of a bad girl/guy and seduces stiles but sees something in him and switch sides for a bit, do you get me haha? That would be awesome!
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

You looked around the classroom, feeling bored as ever. Why were you here again? Right, because your mom forced you too. By the looks of it, it looked like some of them went here by their own free will, others without thinking. One of the first-mentioned was the two geeks at the front. Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski. 

You had never talked to them, neither did you have the plan to, until you realized that the only two persons left you hadn’t made fall in love with you yet was those two. You looked at their back, where they sat hunched over their school work.

You studied them both, knowing Lydia was the more confident type, while Stiles, looked more like the one to be really awkward around everyone. You smiled to yourself. Stiles. Your item of the week.

~

You stood by his jeep after school waiting for him to come out. You knew he would, and as you stood there you figured you could actually look at the car. From a distance, it looked like an old piece of crap, but up close, it wasn’t that bad. Sure it needed some fixes here and there, but it sure was a fine example of its sort. 

«Ehm…» You heard someone behind you. You smirked, knowing who this was. You only turned your head halfway around to look at him, raising your brows. 

«This your car?» You asked casually. 

«Yeah, it is…» He answered carefully, not really understanding why you were here talking to him. 

«I like it.» You said bluntly, looking back at it. He came up by your side, standing to look at his car as well.

«Really?» He sounded unconvinced. 

«Yeah, I do actually.» You said matter off factly. 

«You know cars, or are you just fooling with me?» He looked over at you with a large amount of doubt in his eyes. 

«I actually do know cars. Stiles, is it?» You acted a bit clueless there, but the truth was, you were good with names. 

«Yeah, it’s Stiles. That’s what everybody calls me at least, cuz-« 

«Cuz your name is too hard to pronounce, is it?» You finished for him, smiling. 

«Yeah.» He smiled weakly back at you. 

«Would you mind giving me a ride home, or is it too much to ask for?» You asked, biting your lip to look a bit insecure. 

«No, no! Absolutely not, of course, I can drive you home.» He began fiddling with his keys. 

~

On the ride to your house, you got to talk to him a bit more, mostly about the car. Which you found out he adored. Like literally loved with all his heart. You had hit the jackpot there. When he stopped outside of your house, you let out a loud sigh. 

«Looks like nobody is home. Again.» Looking up at the dark windows of your home. Your parents were out of town, for work. You knew that. Very well.

«You’ll be okay, right?» Stiles asked worried, which you found kinda sweet, coming from the geeky boy. 

«Think so….» You trailed off, trying to look vulnerable where you sat. «But if you, you know….ehm… don’t mind of course… could you stay for a while?» You asked, looking at Stiles with your best puppy eyes. 

«Yeah, sure. Yeah, I can do that.» He rambled on, parking the car in your driveway. 

~

«Do you like lasagna?» You asked, heading for the kitchen. 

«Yeah.» It came from right behind you. 

«Good, because that’s what’s on the menu.» You opened the fridge, taking out the already made lasagna, that you made last night, knowing yourself too well, that there would be no dinner making on you when you got home. You warmed it up while placing two plates on the table, together with some a glass of water to each.

All the while you were doing this, Stiles stood watching you with a smile on his face and that look of adoration in his eyes. 

«You’re so different while running around on the kitchen.» He said, making you turn your attention to him.

«How different?» You asked, cocking your head to the side.

«At school, you always have this activity with you, like the way you walk, the way you smile. Just everything. Here you seem to not care.» He said, his eyes fixed on yours, which was something people hardly did because they were more into looking at your boobs.

«Stiles…Have you been stalking me at school?» You said a little sly smile on your lips. 

«Y/N I think everybody does that…» 

«Yeah, you’re probably right.» You said as the microwave made that annoying beeping noise, saying that dinner was ready. 

~

After dinner you two just sat around talking, you inching closer and closer to Stiles, which he seemed to take little notice in until your thighs were touching. 

«Stiles?» You said carefully, looking up at him.

«Hm?» He looked down at you with those adorable puppy brown eyes, looking genuinely interested in what you had to say. 

«Ehm….I forgot what I was going to say….» You trailed off, scrunching your eyebrows in confusion. You leaned back into the sofa, so your back was against the armrest and you swinger your legs onto Stiles lap, smiling at him as he looked at you. He fumbled for a bit not knowing where to put his hands. Oh, he was such an innocent one.

«Stiles, just put your hands on my legs, I promise I don’t have hidden knives in my socks.» You joked, seeing him relax a little as he placed his hands on your legs, but not over your knees, which most guys would have done.

The TV had been on for a while, but you hadn’t really been watching, and as you both fell silent you didn’t exactly look either, but it was where your eyes landed anyway. 

Until of course Stiles fell asleep, his head falling on your chest without him knowing. Soft snores came from his open mouth. Boy, was he a sleeper, but he looked adorable to you, and sweet, and caring and… handsome. You admitted at last. 

His arms came to hold around your waist in his sleep, holding around you tightly. Nobody had done that before, usually, the ones you brought home would only have a quick one then leave. Stiles had done the opposite, and maybe you had been a bit distracted yourself. Actually wanting to talk to him, because the things that rambled out of his mouth actually made sense to you, like someone actually was worth talking to. With those thoughts in mind, you fell asleep, arms around Stiles as he continued to snore lightly.


	2. 2

You felt it when he woke up. The way his hands tightened around you, and the way he nuzzled his nose into you. He realized it fast though. That he wasn’t in his bed, and what he was holding was not his pillow. He abruptly sat up, looking around disoriented. 

«Y/N.» He said surprised, while his brain was working on how he fell asleep, and how he ended up sleeping on top of you. 

«I-I’m s-sorry.» He stuttered, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. 

«It’s okay, Stiles.» You said, grinning at him. «You were a good teddybear anyway.» You gave him a wink, as you stood up from the sofa, stretching your body, much as a cat would do. 

You looked down on Stiles who was eyeing you, or rather your body for the first time. He still looked so out of it, like he had done something weird.

«Oh, come on, Stiles!» You said, getting his attention. You held out a hand for him to take so he would at least get up from the sofa, and from a rather uncomfortable position.

Unfortunately for you both, or maybe not, when he took your hands, you lost your balance making you both fall down on the couch again. You landed softly, with hands secured around you. 

Slowly you opened your eyes, to be met by those brown warm ones, a lot closer to yours than you had thought he was. His breath was uneven, and you could only guess that his heart rate was on top speed, just like your own. 

None of you said anything, you just stared into each other's eyes. Until you got distracted by his lips. His pink soft lips. You started leaning in, and it really didn’t take more than a second until your lips were on his. He stiffened under you, shocked that you kissed him. Him. 

He came around after realizing he had to kiss back. It shocked you how well of a kisser he was when he first kissed back. You had thought he was awkward, or something like that, but he was none of that. He was gentle, and the kiss held more feelings than you had experienced before. His hands secured around your waist, keeping you close to him until he travelled lower. 

Surprising you by taking hold just above your knee, turning you both around, so you were now laying under him. He smiled down at you in amusement, you must have looked surprised. Him taking charge and all. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” He whispered as he had that adoration in his eyes again. For once, you gave him a genuine smile, a shy smile, as you bit your lower lip.

“Stop doing that.” He looked down on your lips. 

“You have no idea what effect that has on me.” He whispered, leaning down to capture your lips again, deepening it this time. For once you decided to enjoy the moment, to just let what happens to happen. Because for once you felt treasured. So just this once, you let your feelings loose, kissing him back equally as eagerly. This once.


End file.
